theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Runnincoln Away/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191009003948
The Even Loud Stevens House A Even Stevens Loud House Crossover A stage is set with a stool and a microphone. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down on the stool and Lincoln Loud's hand comes into view setting a boom box onto it. He then presses a button on the boom box, and the beginning of the Loud House theme song plays. Crashing through the crowded halls, Dodging girls like ping pong balls, Just to reach the bathroom on time (Hey! Hey! Hey!)… Suddenly, the boom box explodes as a beam of energy hits it and a robotic hand carrying a larger boom box sets it down onto the stool. It then presses a button and the beginning of the Even Stevens theme song plays. The boom box then turns into a frog which croaks and hops off of the stool. Now a different boom box appears on it and the last verse of the Loud House theme song plays. In the Loud House! In the Loud House! One boy, ten girls (Wouldn't trade it for the world!… The verse is interrupted as a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and continues to play the Even Stevens theme song. This boom box then gets turned into Mr. Coconuts Luan's ventriloquist dummy after Luan Laughed and Laughed and She Says Get it? We then cut to backstage where Lincoln Loud emerges from behind a curtain holding a Walkie-Talkie Power glowing wand. Louis Stevens then emerges through a stage door holding a laser-firing device. Just as Lincoln Loud fires his Walkie Talkie at an unseen backdrop same with the Magic Wand, Louis Stevens follows suit with his laser and both bolts of energy collide on the backdrop which now reads "The Even Stevens Loud House Crossover Show". Lincoln Loud and Louis Stevens then face each other scowling before the backdrop falls on top of them revealing Lily and Lisa Loud riding Lincoln Loud's Hoverboard who turns his head to the camera before flying off. One Night In the Loud Residence, Saturday at 7:30 PM. Lori: "Sibling Meeting What's This?" commanded all her siblings. She shows a screen of the recent votes and She Have a 2000s Flip Phone On Her Hand Leni: "Luan and are getting people's attention. We are FIRST PLACE." her siblings in a happy tone. They all cheer aloud Lori: "What The-?! Lincoln, Why is My Blue 2000s Flip Phone In My Hand And Leni Have the Light Green 2000s Flip Phone Is Literally a Classic". Lincoln: "The contest ends in an hour. It's us and a dog turning a door knob and The 2000s Flip Phones Is Good For You Lori." the 2000s Video Camera as he notices 2nd Place. Lola: "Does Lincoln Loud know that the 2000s has been His outfits like Timmy Turner from the fairly oddparents" Lana: "It's Lincoln. How can it be the 2000s Outfit?" Lori: "Doesn't matter. We aren't a lock so let's not get out hopes up." One Hour Later Everyone was sitting in anxiety. Lincoln was the most worried. It was his idea. Their mom and dad were there too. gets a phone call To The Stevens Family. Lynn Sr.: "Hello" answers the telephone. "What?" to Donnie Stevens on the Phone "I'll tell them Donnie Stevens. Hey Lincoln, You Can Talk To Ren Stevens, She's On The Phone." to Lincoln the 2000s Telephone Lincoln: "I'll Get It Hello Oh You're Ren Stevens. Wow We're Going To The First Day Of Lawrence Junior High On Monday Morning With You Me Louis Stevens and Lisa is Going Starting at 8:15 AM In The Morning Gotta Go Have Fun Bye!". gets off the telephone Lynn Sr.: "Loud Family. WE ARE GOING TO The Stevens Residence With The Stevens Family!" Rita: "When do we go?" Lynn Sr.: "They want us to THE STEVENS RESIDENCE by tommorrow." . Lynn Sr.: (narrated) "Nothing better than a free vacation With Their Kids Lily is 9 Year Old with Bonbon Plush with Lincoln Loud He's an 11 Year old with White Hair and of Course, Playing Video Games and Going Crime Fighting Of Ace Savvy With Lori is Literally 17 Year Old with Bobby Leni Is Totes 16 Year Old With The Fashion Show Luna Is Ready To Rock and Roll 15 Year Old is Playing The Rock and roll Guitar Luan Is a Comedian 14 Year Old of Pranks Lynn jr. is 13 Year old Of Playing Sports Lucy Is 8 Year Old Of Vampires with Edwin Lana Is 6 Year Old Of Mechcanic Tools Playing Mud and with Hops The Frog and Lola Is 6 Year Old Of Princess Makeover and Going To The Princess Pagent with Lisa is 4 Year Old Girl Genius of Science Experiments, And I Lynn Loud Sr. I'm The Chef and Playing Cowbell, and My Wife Rita Loud She's a Dentist and Mostly Talent We're Going To The Stevens Residence Starting Tommorow Morning at 10:30 AM". The next Morning, The Alarm Clock it says 7:00 AM and Lincoln Loud Turns Off The Alarm He Wakes Up and He Jump out the Bed and He Opens The Door and Talk To Lisa. Lincoln: "Good Morning Lisa, Wow It's Nice and Beautiful Sunny On Brightly Sunday Morning In September". The Fresh Air So He and Lisa Walked To The Bathroom Lisa: "Good Morning Elder Brother, and Besides Lori and Leni have Their 2000s Flip Phones I Using Science Experiments for Only Science For Me Like My Beakers and Other Inventions". Lincoln Loud Dressed Up His Orange T Shirt His Blue Pants and His Shoes And He Walked Downstairs and Going into the Kitchen Rita Loud is making some Orange Juice. Rita: "Morning Lincoln, You Want Some Cookies With A Orange Juice? Here You Go". Give some Cookies to Lincoln Lincoln: "Mmm! Yummy Delicious Cookies with Candy Flavor, Oh, It Even Has Sugary Sweets on them Lisa Was Right, She's A Genius Talking About Science Experiments". Cookies And He Drinking Some Orange Juice so Lincoln Loud Sits on a Couch with Lynn Loud Sr. Lynn Sr.: "Morning Kiddo, It was either that or the Sports Channel. And who needs that, The Opening Theme Song Of The Loud House and Even Stevens Crossover Series? Funny Cuz That's Good The TV is the 2000s". Luna: "Let's face it, dudes. We're never gonna trick Daddy-o into getting Vanzilla back, But We Totally Can Play the Theme Song The Loud House and Even Stevens Crossover Series."playing The Instrumental Version of The Loud House and Even Stevens Crossover Series Theme Song. Lynn Sr.: narrated "The Loud Family moves and they goes to the Stevens Residence to see The Stevens Family. but Wait, There's Only two Suit Cases and Carrying Cases For The Kids To Bring Their Stuff." Lisa: narrated Let's Get Packing, Lincoln Loud's Up First Have a Carrying Case with GAMEBOY ADVANCE CONSOLE GAME BOXES WITH CARTDRIGES VIDEO CAMERA ORANGE SWEATERS Orange T Shirts 2000s OUTFIT with The walkie-talkies An Ace Savvy Comic and VideoNow Player. Lincoln: narrated Next To Pack: Lisa, She's Could Bring A Scientific Carrying Case with Her Science experiments Her Glasses Her Labcoat Her Outfits Her 2000s Outfits and back to the future movie Merchandise with VHS DVD's Toys Video Games Animated Series Poster and More. Lori: narrated Up Next: Princess Lola Loud She Could Bring a Princess Carrying Case with Her Princess Makeover Princess Wand Her 2000s Princess Outfit And Other Princess Stuff. Lily: narrated Lana Loud's Up Next Puts Her Tools STUFF Her Outfits and 2000s Outfit in Lana's Carrying case and Hops The Frog on Lana's POCKET. Rita: narrated Lucy Loud Puts Her VAMPIRE STUFF Her Vampire Outfits Her 2000s Vampire Outfits And With EDWIN Statue in Her COFFIN For Good Measure Spooky! Leni: narrated Lynn jr. puts Her Sports STUFF In Her Carrying case with Her Outfits 2000s Outfits Her 2000s Green Platform Sandals with Her Skateboard and The 1st Place Award Trophy. Luan: narrated Lori Loud Puts Her outfits 2000s Outfits and 2000s Orange Platform Sandals iN HER carrying case. Luna: narrated Luna Loud Puts Her ROCK AND ROLL STUFF with Her Outfits Her 2000s Purple Platform Sandals and Her 2000s Outfits IN HER ROCK AND ROLL CARRYING CASE, Lola: narrated Luan Loud Puts Her COMEDIAN STUFF IN HER CARRYING CASE with Her Outfits and Her 2000s Outfits and She Puts Mr. Coconuts Luan's ventriloquist dummy On Her Backpack. Lana: narrated Leni Loud Puts Her OUTFITS With 2000s OUTFITS HER SUNGLASSES AND HER 2000s Pink Platform Sandals IN HER CARRYING CASE. Lynn Jr.: narrated 9 Year Old Lily Loud Puts Her CARRYING CASE WITH HER STUFF Her Outfits Her 2000s Outfits AND BONBON PLUSH. Lucy: narrated Rita Loud PUTS Her Suitcase WITH Her Outfits HER FASHION MAGIZINE and Her 2000s OUTFIT with Her 2000s Black Platform Sandals Clyde: narrated and Finally Lynn Loud Sr. Puts his Suitcase with his outfits and the 2000s Outfits. Lynn Sr.: "Okay Gang, is Everything Ready Going TO THE STEVENS RESIDENCE". Luna: "Of Course We're all going to The Stevens Residence Today Pops". Lincoln: shocked "Oh My Gosh Lisa, I Almost Forgot My Dog Charles With Cliff The Cat Walt The Bird and Geo the Hamster". Lisa: "Don't Worry, I Got This Lincoln." Blows The Whistle With Her Fingers and Lincoln Loud's Dog Charles, With Cliff The Cat, Walt The Bird, and Geo the Hamster, Running down The Stairs. Lynn Sr.: "Okay, gang! Let's Go But Wait if Vanzilla's Gone Why Not take This for a ride In My 2000s Style RV at The Secret Underground Cave, Come With Me!" Brings Out His Remote On The Handy Dandy Device He Press The Button On The remote which he uses to open the door and They walk to the front Lawn Lisa: "Oh Of Course Your Right Father, You Can go Get The Loud Family Motor Home At The Secret Underground Cave". Rita: (offscreen) Kids, Come Check This Out. Press this Button and the Loud Family Secret Underground Cave is Next to the Garage and the VanZilla is Parked outside. (During the music of YTV's Grossology cartoon, The Loud Family run into the Garage over to the Loud House. Lynn Sr. pulls up the garage that opens it Lincoln with Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lucy, Lily, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lynn Loud Sr. goes inside with Cliff, Charles, Geo, and Walt. Lisa press the Code button that Lincoln Turned the Lock and Unlock the Safe is The Loud House Logo on his 4 fingered hand. They climbs inside. An elevator takes The Loud Family down to the Top Secret Underground Cave portion of the loud house.) INT. LOUD FAMILY SECRET UNDERGROUND CAVE - CONTINUOUS The Loud Family slides down into the Loud Family Secret Underground Cave. Lynn Sr.: "Okay Gang, Welcome to The Loud Family Top Secret Underground Cave!" Revealed The Loud Family Secret Underground Cave with Rita, Lincoln Cliff, Charles, Geo, Walt and His Siblings Lincoln: "So Lisa, Is This Totally The Underground Cave In The Bottom Of The Loud House?" Lisa: "Of Course Elder brother, I require your assistance About This Secret Underground Cave This Is Top Secret You Can Look at The Screen to The Satilite System Ooh, Pizza! I Must Try It!" The Loud Family Secret Underground Cave - a Bat-Cave-like high-tech sanctum under his house. He Sitting in a chair - which Lincoln Press This Button with a PIZZA SLICE and SODA to rise on a tray next to him. Lincoln Loud grabs the soda sips and Lisa Loud Grabs The Pizza Slice and She's Eating The Pizza With Pepperoni Cheese Bacon Pizza Sauce and Thick Crust, and He types on a control panel in front of ahuge computer screen. Lincoln: "Can't a guy just want to support his sisters and cheer them on at tryouts with Lisa on The Satilite System into the Screen?" Press The Buttons On The Keyboard On The Satilite Camera Lincoln Loud hits "SEARCH," "LOCATE" and "THE STEVENS RESIDENCE" (PINK AND GREEN BUTTONS). The Computer does its thing and a GRID of the UNITED STATES comes up. A PINK and GREEN BLIP appearsover on The Map; the blip moves all over the place. Lisa: "Father, If We're Going To The Stevens Residence With These Buttons on The Loud Family Secret Underground Cave, Right Lola?" Lola: "I Say We Go" the Princess Makeup Kit On The Box Filled With Princess Makeover On Her Hand Lynn Sr.: "We'll Use One Of The Loud Family Invisible Vehicles" The Button On The Features Of The Loud Family Secret Underground Cave and The Invisible Motor Home Comes Up He Tries To Get Inside But The Hands Can't See The Invisible RV "What, But I Can't See With The Loud Family Mobile Home Is Totally Invisible?" Rita: "Uh-uh. This is bad. You can't stay out here With The Invisible Motor Home. kids, but your father and I don't need exercise. We're in perfectly good shape And The Loud Family Motor Home Is Ready To Go. You ready, honey?" Lynn Sr.: "Uh...okay." in shocked "But there's something I have to tell you. I have a Remote Control With The Buttons The Loud Family Motor Home Right Here On This Remote Press This Button With The Loud Family Motor Home and Going To The Loud House Style Of Even Stevens." Remote Is Missing. But Wait, It Was Rita Loud using The Remote On Her Pocket Luna: "What am I supposed to do dude?" (Looked at The DeLorean Time Machine Photo and She Gives to Lincoln) "Make a time machine, work the kinks out, go back in time, then remember not to smush parts with your mom? Is that what you want? 'Cause then you wouldn't even be born! Just like Back to the Future!" (Rita Loud Brings Out a Remote She Press The Button and The Loud Family Time Traveling Mobile Home Comes Up with A New Paint Job is Silver at The Loud Residence Underground Cave) Lynn Sr.: "Okay Gang, Let's Get inside In The Loud Family Motor Home Check it out!". the door "There's the McBrides, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Mr. Grouse, Bobby, Rusty, Zach, Liam, and The Others. and Plus The RV has Features The Hover Wheels Just Like that Wheels In The Flying DeLorean From Back to the Future Part 2 with The Satilite Dish on Top of The Roof on The RV and the Back To The Future Time Machine Settings, The Rear Venting System, Wormhole Emitter, Time Circuits, the Flux Capacitor, Mr. Fusion Generator, the Overhead Switch Array with The Mindless TV and The Rocket Engine Filled with Orange Smoke, the Orange Goo Launcher and Rocket Boosters in The Rear View of The RV." Lincoln: "You mean to tell me, you built a time machine that has to be plugged in The Loud Family Motor Home?!" Lisa: "Elder Brother, The DeLorean Time Machine in the 3 Back to the Future Movies." at the Picture of The DeLorean Time Machine in the Back to the Future Trilogy "Plutonium and garbage are some of the materials I uses to power my time machine, just as it powered the DeLorean time machine in said franchise are correct and The DeLorean Time Machine Parts are in the RV!" (The Loud Family Puts Their Carrying Cases inside with Clyde McBride, Howie and Howard McBride, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Mr. Grouse and the Others on The Loud Family Motor Home While Lynn Loud Sr. Gets in with Lincoln Loud with Rita and His Sisters Carrying Cases) Lynn Sr.: "Hey, That's Just Vauge Enough To Work." The Wallet on His Hand and He Press The Button On His Elbow and The Removable Stairs Fold Down Turned Into The Road Lincoln: "Oh Drat, The Video Camera! I can't go through, so I'm gonna have to get it and Film This On Tape!" to the Media Room and Carrying His Video Camera and Going Inside in The Loud Family Motor Home (The Loud Family Gets Inside in The Loud Family Motor Home with Cliff Charles Geo And Walt, Lynn Loud Sr. Turn On the Engine In The Loud Family Motor Home's Big Engine Running, He Press The Stereo of Music Sound and Magic, Lynn Loud Sr. Pulls The 6 Speed Stick on His Hand and Hits The Gas Pedal. The Loud Family RV Drives Up as The Tires Going Fast In The Underground Cave into The Removable Stairs Parked Here, Rita Loud Press The Hover Wheels Button and The Loud Family Mobile Home's Wheels Fold Into The Hover Conversion Just Like the Flying DeLorean From Back to the Future Part 2 Lynn Loud Sr. Floors it and The Loud Family Motor Home Flies Into The Air with The Satilite Dish on Top of The Roof and Leaving a Trail of Orange Smoke on The Loud Family's Motor Home Rocket Engine.) Lincoln: "Lisa, This RV Have Seats Even Has The Plasma Screen with 600 Channels in Satelite TV Plus With This Button To See The First Back To The Future Movie." The Button on the remote and Watching Back to the Future Movie Lisa: "Elder Brother, This Movie Is A Classic to Other Back To The Future Movies Like Back To The Future Part 2 and Back To The Future Part 3, Plus with This Clip Called the Opening Scene Featured In Back to The Future Movie." Clyde: "Hey Lincoln, The Loud Family Motor Home Has The Refridgerator Works and You Can Have Some Candy Flavor Popping Sodas For Just the Two Of Us Buddy, So What are You Say? Clincoln McCloud."A Purple Soda To His Best Friend Lincoln Loud. Lincoln: "I'm With You Clyde, Clincoln McCloud!" and Clyde Drinking the Candy Flavor Sodas Lola: "Hey Lincoln, The Bathroom Have a Princess Spa Tub. to Lincoln and with the Princess Makeover for the Pagent and the Princess Makeover for my Princess Collection of the Loud House." Lynn Sr.: "Honey, This Button to Show The Even Stevens Theme Song In Stereo This Might Work." Rita: "Sweetie, You Can Play The Opening Theme Song Of Disney's Even Stevens TV Show It Came Out In 2000 Let's Play." Press the Play Button and The Loud Family Listens to The Disney Channel Original Series Even Stevens Theme Song In The Stereo On The Radio Lisa: "Based on my calculations, it appears our mother and father's employment was terminated immediately following the most recent Take Your Kids Going To The Stevens Residence." Using The GPS on The Laptop on Her Hand That She Press The Button On The Keyboard is The DeLorean Time Machine and the Flux Capacitor in the 3 Back To The Future Movies. Lincoln: "Lisa, If I didn't know about scientific computers, would I know how to rewire a flux capacitor?", That's from Back to the Future!" Lynn Sr.: "Okay Gang, We Got Only 10 Hours and Going To The Stevens Residence and Lisa, Using The GPS System Under The Radar." Lisa: "Sure Father Let's See Ah, That's The One The Loud House Style of Even Stevens Series This TV Show With Fashion Outfits Like Leni Using For The Fashion Show Magic For Lincoln Using Playing Video Games." Talking To Lincoln and Motions To The Satelite System On the GPS of The Radar in The Device to The Stevens Residence Luan: "Lisa and Lincoln Talking About The Stevens Family is Greatest Family With 13 Louds Just Like Me Playing Pranks with The Piece Of Blueberry Cherry Flavor and Cran-edberry Pie, the Funny Business Inc. Card on her hand I Have This Business Card It's Always Good To Network and She Can Do Younger Students Birthday Parties at Funny Business Inc. (laughs) Get It?" Rita: Lori's in charge. (sirens on the Poilce HoverCars flies in the sky) "Lincoln, What is going on here?!" Lincoln: Everybody, Look, (pointing at the Poilce HoverCars flying in the sky) there's The Police HoverCars all Over in Royal Woods Here, There, Everywhere. (Police Cars in Flying Mode like the one in Back to the Future 2 Movie) Okay, Loud Family, It's Time for the Animation Crossover On TV. Luna, Use the Laser Launcher Battle Stations. Lisa, Press the Soundtrack for Disney's Stitch! the Movie. Press the Button for the Soundtrack of Disney's Stitch! the Movie Lynn Sr.: "Computer, Lock Hyperdrive Accordings on... (the Power Switch on the Laser blasters by Lisa Loud that turns on with Science Experiements that Blows the Police HoverCar up in the sky) "Huh?" Lincoln: Haha! (He and Lisa Watching the DeLorean Scene from Back To The Future Movie) Luna: "Uh, that's the one Like in Disney's Stitch! the Movie, dude. Prepare for Top Secret Time Traveling RV to Fly to the Skies, and Please to be Sharping into Shooting." (Luna Press the Button Laser Pointers and Power up the Laser missiles into the sky and Blows up the Police HoverCar) "Ha! Right up his after-burner." Lisa: Better make it snappy. We're almost done with the spin cycle. Computer: Engine one, 75% capacity. (Luan Literally Blows up Another Police HoverCar in the Sky Offscreen) Computer: 50% capacity. Lincoln: Ah ha ha ha ha! Lana: You had coffee today, didn't you? Lincoln: Coconut cake and coffee. Lynn Sr.: "Activate Boosters." (The Loud Family Motor Home Rocket Boosters Button Pops up that Lynn Sr. Press the Button with The Loud Family Motor Home Going Fast into the Air of Royal Woods) Reroute engine power to rear cannon and lock on target. (The Orange Goo Launcher Pops up and Turn this way and The GPS system on The Loud Family Motor Home scanning the Police Hovercar) Computer: Target locked Lynn Sr.: Fire. (Lynn Sr. Press the Button and the Electricity Orange Goo Comes Out and Splattered the Police HoverCar on here) Lynn Sr.: Heh heh heh heh. (Lynn Loud Sr. Turn On the Time Circuits, He Punching The Keypad To The Time Circuits and With The Date it Says Here Disney Channel's Even Stevens TV Series, The Loud House Style. He Pulls Down the Back to the Future 2 Protective Sunglasses on His eyes with Rita Loud Pulls Down Her Dark Purple Sunglasses. Lincoln Loud and His Sisters Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Lily Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Jr. Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lisa Loud Pulls Down Their Pink Orange Green Black Purple Yellow Green Gold Red Blue and Light Blue Sunglasses with Clyde McBride with Harold and Howard McBride, Mr. Grouse, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Pulls Down Their Purple/Pink Bronze and Silver Sunglasses. The Loud Family Orange Motor Home Flies Into The Skies as Lincoln Puts His Popcorn With Melting Butter Here with Lisa Loud and Eating Popcorn with Clyde McBride Watching Back to the Future Part 1 Back in Time Scene with Lola Loud, Rita Loud Turn The Mindless TV on Button and Lisa Loud Motions at the flux capacitor.) Lisa: (Looked at the Power fuel from the Lasers with Lincoln) Elder Brother, We're losing all our power at the laser blasters! Lynn Sr.: My Turn this time. (Lynn Loud Sr. Pulls up The Hyperdrive Button Switch on his Hand.) Computer: Hyperdrive Activated. (Lynn Loud Sr. turning to this side and Hits the Button with the CLANK! sound. The Loud Family Motor Home Flies Into The Air with The Top Speed at 88 Miles Per Hour on the Speedometer and with The sparks and bluish white lights began to flash around the RV and Leaving a Trail of Flaming Skid Marks Just Like The Stainless-steel Construction DeLorean Time Machine in the 3 Back to the Future Movies in Theaters.)